The information processing device, such as a personal computer, there are those devices in which a display unit and a control unit (monitor) are provided separately from a manual operating unit (keyboard and mouse). This type of the device is termed a separate type device.
The separate type device may be classified into a type presupposed to be set on a desk of an office (desk setting type) and a type presupposed to be set on a floor (floor setting type). In the separate type device, the monitor and the keyboard/mouse need to be interconnected by a cable.
FIG. 6 shows a typical using environment of a conventional desk setting type personal computer.
Referring to FIG. 6, a connector 104 is connected to a left lateral side of a rectangular base table 101a of a monitor 101 and is connected over a cable 103 to a keyboard 102.
On the other hand, an information processing device of the type in which the keyboard or the mouse is connected to a display device (monitor) has made its debut as a USB (universal serial bus) recently has come into widespread use. In this case, it is similarly necessary to interconnect the monitor and the keyboard/mouse over a cable.